A New Reality
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Flare has been caught by a Clan of cats who like to hurt him, Tails as been taken by hounds who love to do the same to him. And there is no escape for either of them..
1. Chapter 1

**Ello guys. It's time for yet another new story.. So many stories and I never finish them.. XDD. Well, anyway. This story is about Flare, one of my awesome friend OCs, and Tails, YES TAILS, not Tales this time, I hope you fucking haters are happy. .. Anyway.. Without talking too much, let's get started.**

Chapter 1

Flare ran, cat people hot on his trail. The wind whipped behind him, his feet flying faster than the naked eye could see. The yowls and pants of his pursuers reached his ears, spurring him to achieve higher levels of acceleration, but it was all for nothing.

A cage closed upon him. No way out. He gazed at the gathering cats in defiance through the metal bars. One picked up the cage and shook it violently,

"Mistress will be very pleased with you hedgie! Oh yes!" The cat said, opening a large door leading to an elegant , spacious room with golden pillars and an ebony throne against the wall.

"Mistress Tigra, we have another one for you."

On the throne lounged a tigress, whose emerald eyes glowed at the site of the hedgehog in the cage.

"Why, Skulor!" her musical yet dangerous and cruel tiger voice purred, "What a lovely little hedgie toy you have brought me! Collar him and give him to me."

Flare was shackled and handed over to the giant tigress. The large hands clutched his spindly arms and pulled them into a T stance, and her tail caressed his cheek as she licked her fangs and smiled feraly.

"He shall do quite nicely! Oh yesssssssssss! Come sweet hedgie!"

Shadow gulped as the large feline took him down a long corridor filled with rooms. There were screams and laughs and crying from behind each door. The feeling of uneasiness grew the further down the hall he was taken, until at last, Tigra stopped and opened a door.

Then the uneasiness exploded into a full on fear.

Tigra slammed him down on his back onto a table, where restraints made of cold metal snapped into place on his wrists and ankles. The Tigress smiled down at him and extended her claws with a SHING, then slit openings in his knees, preventing him from running at his high speeds. Tigra then let out a huge contented sigh as she gathered the orange hedge into her embrace and took several deep breaths with her muzzle buried in his fur.

"What a wonderful hedgehog you are, orange one!" her voice cooed in his ear like that of a scorpion, paralyzing him. She rooted her nose in again, inhaling slowly and purring fiercely.

"Mmmmmmmmmm yessss! Just let me bury my nose into that soft hedgehog fur! Mmmmm! That flesh is so perfectly pliable I just can't stop nuzzling it!"

She stopped and gripped him in one giant paw, bringing him right up to her face and licking her fangs slowly as she snickered low and sadistically.

"I do believe this hedgie shall make a fine pet. Oh yes a very fine little pet for me indeed! Like All hedgies, he must first be plumped up!"

Flare was strapped stomach down to a table, and a hose was shoved down his throat. Food was pumped through him until his limbs filled out, and his belly became round. All the while, Tigra cackled. For hours the pumping lasted, and for hours, all Shadow heard was the cackle.

"Now that he is plumped up, " Tigra said, unfastening the restraints and gathering her prey into her embrace again, "Little hedgie must go to the princes! Yes! Tigo and Mido shall take VERY good care of you!"

Flare was snatched by a young tiger male, whose eyes and voice were cruel and feral. Flare choked and his captor laughed as his fist tightened around the hedge's throat and he licked the prey while chuckling throatily.

"Very...good..care! Hahahaha! Hello Darkie. Uncle Mido will take you now!"

Flare was grabbed again by an identical tiger, who grinned a cheshire grin and also choked him.

"Uncle Tigo will also take good care of little hedgie! Come brother! To our chamber!"

Flare didn't know what this "chamber" was, but he knew that he was in for a world of hurt.

XXXX

**That's Chapter one everyone. Tails will appear in Chapter 2, so don't worry. He'll be in. I gotta put a least ONE real Sonic character in here so people won't bitch at me. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The foxling trembled as the hounds closed in on him. He had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and nowhere to climb. The dogs grew closer and closer, and then the two tailed fox was surrounded. The beasts snickered and their tongues lolled out, eyes glowing and mouths salivating. The largest one pounced, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight

"Well well well, whats your name kit? What are you doing on this end of town?"

The little fox gulped, and said in a small voice,

"My name is Tails, and I'm lost..."

The hounds laughed at him.

"You aren't lost anymore kit!" One said, snapping a circlette on the fox's neck and yanking him close by the chain. The others snickered as they threw the confused and frightened kit into a wagon filled with foxes.

"You belong to US now AHAHAHA!"

The door of the wagon was shut and locked, and the tiny kit curled up on the dirty floor and wrapped his tails around him, sniffing as the wagon began to move.

****

When Tails awoke, he found that he had been moved to a rather small cage, and all kinds of noises and smells filled his senses. Hounds were everywhere, and the rest of the foxes he had been in the wagon with were all in different kind of cages. He watched as three of them were sold , and felt a lump in his throat. He was in a market!

A few hounds looked in at him and giggled at his two tails. A few more called him a freak and passed him entirely. However, some female hounds tisked and fed him bread with bean paste or a fish and called him cute and a poor little thing. How he wished they would buy him!

The fox kit was unlucky as unlucky could be, unfortunately. For as soon as nearly every hound had gone home, a giant, cruel looking, foxhound snatched the cage and shook it hard, laughing in twisted glee.

"I have found you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mido slammed the hedgehog onto the wall of the room, then Tigo clamped metal circletts to his wrists and ankles and neck, holding him in place. The twins stepped back, sizing up the hedgehog with sneers on their faces.

"Well Orangey, " Tigo hissed, cracking his knuckles, "Looks like we hit the jackpot with you. We are going to play some games, and this is the first one!"

Mido snickered and slammed a fist into the chest of the hedgehog, causing Flare to grunt in pain. Tigo sneered and punched him too, laughing as the hedgehog yelled his discomfort. The two then laid into the creature full force, cackling as Flare's body gave and contorted with each blow.

"Just look at him DANCE!" Mido sneered happily, slowing his punches down and upping the force he used.

Tigo giggled madly,

"Yes brother! Feel him twist and turn under our fists! What a lovely sound his flesh makes as well!"

Mido cackled and hollered gleefuly, and for the next twelve minutes, the pummeling continued. Flare endured it, but he knew now that the more he struggled, the harder the blows fell. So he went limp and hoped he would live through whatever came next.

Mido chuckled and took him down, and the two brothers sat on the ground with him between them, spread out like a bear rug on his back. Tigo snickered, licking his fangs and purring as Mido pounced on the hedgehog and began fluffing the soft fur with his probing, wiggling clawed fingers. The older twin chortled and joined his brother in fluffing the hedgehog, while snickering and crooning rhythmically.

"...what wonderful TOYS hedges make for us cats! You see Orangey, you have been chosen to serve our mother, the great Countess Tigra, as her cuddle wuddle hedgie pet. Our job is to make you soft and plushy, so that you may better serve her. So we shall TENDERIZE your hedgie body...we shall fluff your fur until it becomes as soft as down. We shall bend and SNAP you! Crush and SMOOSH you! When we are done with our plushing fun, then Mommy will come and your duties will have begun!"

Flare could no longer move. he could no longer care to struggle. For hours, his body was fluffed and kneaded until he stopped caring altogether and just went along for the ride. At this point, he was alive and that suited him perfectly. As long as he stayed breathing, he could deal with whatever the enemy threw at him.

The younger twin picked up the orange hedge, spread him out between his paws, and began to lick him with his rough, wet tongue. Tigo snickered as he watched his brother clean their prey slowly. "First the front, then the back, then the front, then the sides. Slowly the tongue plays with the flesh of the hedgie. Slowly the warm, wet tongue tickles and tastes the throbbing meat! Soon the hedgie shall fall asleep to the rythem of the savoring tongue, and I, Tigo, shall begin my fun!"

The hedge fell into a deep trance ten minutes later, and Tigo smiled toothily as he wrapped the black creature in his arms like a baby, his clawed hand pawing the cjest and belly as he purred fiercely,

"Now hedgie is all mine! Muhuhahahaha!"

The cat's eyes glowed with a feral light, and he smiled a fanged smile as he slowly extended his claws to their full length with a *SHINK!*. He set Flare on the ground and got on all fours. His smile was so fierce that it showed all his fangs as he pulled his paw back as far as it would go, then let fly with a cackle and roar of sadistic glee.

"It's Tigo Time! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!"

The claws connected and sent the prey backfirst into the wall, leaving a small crack from the impact. Before the body hit the ground, the claws struck again, and Tigo roared with feral laughter as the hedgehog hit the oposite wall, blood squirting from his mouth and from gashes in his pelt. Again, the claws flashed, and again. The cat then treated the hedge like a ball of yarn, swatting it this way and that at a rapid pace, and cackling in the purest enjoyment as the body was thrown around the room, only stopping to get mauled and sliced by the cat's claws.

Finaly, the cat pounced and lay the victim on the ground on his belly, the claws raised for an instant before slamming into the body and ripping downwards. The action was followed by the wonderful sound of a hedgehog shreaking in agony, and the cat snickered and opened his mouth with closed eyes as he repeated the move, relishing and enjoying the cries and screams of the meat under his claws.

Tigo chuckled evily and flipped the hedge on his torn and bleeding back, his black claws raised and his mouth open in a preditory open fanged smile.

"Slowly my claws come...sloowwwwlyyy they come down down down...until one rests on your hedgie CHessssssssssst. Then, You squirm as it digs deeper, deeeeeeeeeper, then SLICIE! AHAHA!" the claw made a nice slit in the chest of the victim, and Flare let out a small yelp. Tigo giggled and moved to another area, the forearm, and grinned feraly.

"SLICE! Hahaha! Oh Hedgie..SLICE! It is so fun to SLICE stripes onto your soft furry body! Wahahah AHAHA!"

Tigo lost control, and Flare was thrown into the air, his body contorting and bending every way possible as the tiger's claws stabbed and slashed him, Tigo roaring and laughing insanely as his talons flashed again and again, connecting with a satisfying squish and coating his claws with warmth, his prey screaming and filling the night with the music of agony.

After a while, the night was silent again. Tigo had calmed down and was now showering the hedge with his warm, soothing, healing tongue. The feral light was not gone from his eyes, and his fangs still glimmered in a feral smile, his throat purred as he crooned at his toy in twisted sweetness.

"Expect Tigo Time every day after we play with you my hedgie. I enjoyed every second of SLICING into your flesh! Now resssssst as I clean the sweet tasty red off you so you may be ready for tomorrow. Sleeeeeep now hehehe Sleeeeep my hedgie toy!"

Flare was in pain. He was exhausted. The release of sleep claimed him quickly, and he fell with the croon echoing in his ears, and the soft, warm tongue caressing his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tails trembled and shook hard as the red foxhound shook his cage all the way to a small den. What did this dog want with him? He had never done anything wrong! Whatever this meanie wanted, Tails knew that he was in for a rough ride.

He was right. As soon as the hound unlocked his cage, he gripped him by the root of his tails and brought him close to his pointed muzzle. A smile graced his snout, revealing long white fangs that framed a long red-orange tongue that flicked over the teeth as he laughed at the foxling.

"You are all Bosco's now!" the hound giggled throatily, twisting the two tails and letting the kit untwirrl. He repeated this over and over again while he continued to gloat.

"I have searched everywhere for the perfect foxy, and you landed in my paws! I am so lucky!"

The twirling stopped and the hound slammed Tails under his paws, the tongue whipped out, licking the grinning teeth that crept closer and closer to the frightened kit's face. The hound's eyes gleamed in savage glee, and Tales could not escape their preditory gaze.

"Yessssssss. Oh you will do perrrrrrrfect. So small and frightened! So soft and cuddly! Such a perfect little foxy!"

Tails yelped as a ciclett was snapped onto his neck and Bosco began to yo-yo him around the den, laughing hystericly at Tails' yelps and frightened cries. The hound stopped and sandwitched the kit between his paws, snickering wickedly as he rubbed the prey against his pads,

"Muhuhahahahahmmmmmm! You are squishy and pliable just like my last prey. Hmhmhmhm. You also have the cutest little yelp I have heard yet. Just like a squeaky toy! Oh fun! When I smash you harder between my hahaha! paws Hahahaha! You squeak! Oh this is so fun! Smash! Smash! Smashsmashsmahssmash! Oh it never gets old!"

Tails yelped as his body was squished again and again and again by the giant hound until the red dog stood up and dangled him in front of his face again.

"I haven't explained what it is that I am going to do with you, have I? How rude of me! Well little foxy, first I am going to enjoy you being a squeaky toy. After I am done, wich I am, it will be story time. Story time with Bosco and his friends!"

Bosco flung open a curtain, and Tails shook in terror and discust.

The wall was covered in foxes. Dead foxes. Some had been strung up like puppets. Some were mangled and skinned. Lots of them had holes in the back of their necks like hand puppets. Bosco took a fox pelt and made the mouth open and close while he talked in a high pitched voice

"Bosco loves foxies! He loves to rip off the foxie skin and play with it all night! But He is not going to skin you ohn no! he was showing you us so you know what happens when the prey stops being useful!"

Tails screamed in terror as Bosco roared with laughter and shook him around violently by his two tails. The foxling thudded on the stone ground, and Bosco repeated the move until Tales hung limply by the chain attatched to the circlette around his neck.

"That is right, my foxy loxy" Bosco crooned, laying Tails out on the ground like a fish between his paws, his long tongue carressing every inch of the trembling kit, his teeth in a sneer,

"Your foxy body is mine now. I shall take it and mold it like putty. You shall be fluffed like a pillow between my crushing paws. Night and day I will fold you and bend you and make your foxy body so floppy, hounds will come from miles just to HUG and CUDDLE you!"

The hound giggled madly, clutching the kit close to his body as his drooling voice continued in a soft, crooning tone that soothed Tails, though he knew it was poison.

"While i do that, my perfect prey, I shall be toughening up that sweet tender foxy meat that folds and gives under my tongue. Although you are far too tiny to be anything but a snack, I still love to...gnaw on you! Yum Yum yum! my tongue licks my chops at that thought, little fox! Yes it does!"

Cuddling the kit harder against his chest, the hound chuckled low and menacingly, excitement and feral joy tracing his croon as he rubbed his muzzle against the tiny form in his grasp.

"You and I shall have fun fun fun my tiny tender foxy. Oh yes we will! Muhuhuhuhaaahmhmhmhmhmmmmm! All mine...All mine...my sweet...little...floppy...foxy. Muhuhahahahhahahmmmmmmmmmmm..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tigo gripped the hedgehog by the throat, while his brother pounded his fists into the black laughed as the hedgehog swung back and forthafter each impact. Mido took ten minutes punching the hedge before stopping, his eyes gleaming in happy pleasure as he took Flare in his large paws, cradling him lovingly, then slamming his claws into the hedge's shoulderblades, wiggling them around and laughing cruelly at Flare's pained grunts.

"Well little Orangey, time to Streeetch you out on the ground facedown, so we may walk on your bitty spine! We STOMP around and POUND pound pound! That should be good for now!"

Tigo snickered, throwing the hedge in a cage.

"Yes, especially because it is time for him to visit our dear sister, Shinta. Lower him down into her lair."

Flare was lowered into a hole, and for a moment he saw nothing. Then a giant shadow moved, and his cage was grabbed by a huge paw, wrenched open, and he was plucked out. Instantly he was smashed into a furry bosom, and a mad chuckle filled his ears, along with a sultry, purring voice that filled him with dread.

"MMMMmmmmmmmmmm! So the boys have given me another Hedge to play with? How purrrrrrrrrrrrfectly mmmmmmmmm wonderful!" the voice turned on dim lights, and Flare was met by a rather beautiful but cruel looking black panther. The cat smashed him against her, cooing and purring, her talons stroking his fur.

"What a handsssssome hedge you are too! Mmmmmmmmmmmm yeeeeeeeesss. I will have fun with you! Now come my dear, time to start!"

Flare was smashed hard into the feline's chest, and she giggled madly as she hugged him harder and harder, smashing his body and smothering him while twisting side to side. she did this for seven minutes then lay down, cuddling him again and stroking his soft underbelly with a long, cruel claw.

"Mysweet wittle hedgehog." her voice cooed, "Shinta is going to wuv on you. She will cuddle your itsy bitsy body until you are nice and fluffy and plushy! Then wittle hedgy will be ready for mommy!"

The panther's giggling cackle lasted the rest of the night. Flare trembled at the sound, yet there was nothing he could do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Daddy must you twisty the wittle foxy? Must you moosh him and smoosh him and make him like putty?"

Tails was suprized at the tone the large, female hound that was now in the den used. The older one smiled, and held out the fox towards her.

"I see you fancy him for your little zoo. Very well, use him as you see fit, Athena."

The houndess tokk the small fox, cuddled him, and ran to another den.

"Now now sweety, it's ok now. I won't let Daddy hurt you anymore, okay? You poor thing. Here, let me get that bruise taken care of for you. Is that better?"

Tails nodded. Maybe this was not going to be so bad after all.

Athena smiled kindly at the small kit, and strapped him gently to her washer. Once he was clean, she blowdried his fur and set him in a large zoo cage and gave him fresh food and water. She patted him through the bars, smiling sadly as she went to her zoo trailor.

"Goodnight Two-ey. Pleasant dreams." her soft voice called. In a whisper, the ruby hound murmured regretfully,

"You will need something pleasant, because this is a petting zoo."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh sweet hedgie! Oh daaaaaaaarrrrrrrrling wittle Darkie! yessssssssssssssssssssss. feel my LOVING Smashing cuddles of FUN!"

Flare was twisted, hugged, smashed, and glomped by the black panther until he stopped squirming and weent limp in her embrace. Surprised, but pleased, the cat began to pur and giggle merrily, her claws stroking his head and back hypnoticly.

"You know, you really ARE adorable. Perhapse Mommy will like a pet instead of a toy..."

She sat him down and lay with him between her giant talons,snickering as she slowly brought his chest into her muzzle.

"Yes a noce fluffy hedgepet... Mommy will surely aprove!"

Two days later, Flare and three other hedgehogs were lined up waiting fot the countess to make her descisio.

The tirgess walked right up to Flare and picked him up, licking her fangs as she shoved him in a metal cage.

"This one! This one will be the one I will make my wittle hedgetoypet! He is justtoo perfect and PLUSHYFUL Muhuhahahah!"

Flare was carried to the royal chamber and set down. He waited while the tigress did her royal duties. Tigra having finished, began to wash her new pet, humming and purring all the while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Lookie Mommy! Lookie at the two-tailed foxy!"

Tails was woken from a wonderful dream by the cruel, gravely tone of a young pup and several other growling, snickering small hounds.

The bars of his cage were unlocked, a zoohound letting the voices inside.

"Have fun pups! Remember to play nice with your foxies!"

The cages all over the zoo had foxes, and all of them now xlosed and locked, sealing the kits and all the rest with their visiters.

Tails was grabbed by the scruff and dangled in front of three drooling, leering, pointy-nosed dingolike pups.

"Lookie here!" the leader taunted, "He's perfect isn't he, guys! Take a long look, foxie, because for the next two hours, we are all you are gonna see."

The pups sniggered and a red one stepped forward and licked Tails' face, starting at his jaw and curling his tongue up to the kits' ear.

"Dad was right!" he chortled, "It IS fun to feel foxies tremble under a licking tongue!"

A black pup burried his muzzle into Tales's chest, breathing in slowly as he rooted down to the tender belly.

"Hold him still, Muno. Uncle Cor always takes long whiffs of his fat fox, just to relish the smell of warm, tender meat flowing into his snout. Man, he wasn't kidding! I can feel and smell the most delicious and thrilling things right now. The foxie fur warming my wet nose...the thumping, juicy foxie heart thudding against my muzzle! AH this one is a prize. I'd evwn say...PRIME FLESH!"

Taild shuddered and the others laughed. Then the last pup stepped forward, fur the color of mud and eyes cold as dry ice. He bared his sharp fangs and snickered darkly, stroking the twin tails between his paws.

"What lovely fur! Mommy would love to see it hung out to dry in the sun...That is,,after it has been properly softened by me!"

The leader pulled Tales away, growling.

"None of that, Crux. You know the rules. No killing, plumping, or skinning in the zoo. If he is bought by a parent, then you may do what you want to him."

The grey leader chuckled and turned his prey on his back, the other three gathering around again.

"However, it is permitted to play with our prey. So let us begin...with those wonderful tails of his, shall we?"

XXX

"You poor thing! Here, let me tend your wounds. There you go. Poor Two-y. Those horrid pups really tore up your pretty tails, didn't they? Well, I cannot show you until the fur grows back, so you will stay in my trailor until you heal."

Tails was gently taken to the kind houndess's home, where there was food, warmth, and a nice feel to the environment.

He was collared and chained, yet he could move freely around his surroundings. The kind hound smiled gently and pet his head.

"Sweet dreams, kit. If you need anything, I'm in the next room."

Tails hopped to the cozy petbed, sniffed the wool lining and curled his tails around his body, head resting on his front paws. He slept without nightmares, his mouth curling in a peaceful grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tigra shook her hedgehog by the throat, laughing and purring as his neck snapped and relocated with each shake. The tigeress brought Flare into a tight embrace, cooing and purring as she snuggled him like a plush toy.

"You are just the PUUURRRRRFECT little hedgie aren't you, Orangey? Yes you are! Mommy is pleased with you, oh yes sshe issssss. She will love you and pet you and...mmmmmnyeeessss..cuddle wuddle you. She wiillllll..."

Flare was slammed on his back, the hand of the tigress pinning him by his chest, clawnails digging into the soft fur.

"SHE WILL SMASH you! She will CRUSH that hedgie body under her paws, OH HOW LOVELY crushing bones sound TO MOMMY! Crackle crackle CRRRRRACKLE!"

Tigra cackled, moving her paw slightly and purring so loudly it shook the floor. She pressed and smashed the hedgehog in a frenzy, then calmed down, gathering him in her arms again, and stroking his stomach with clawlike fingers.

"Enough of that for today, Orangey. Mommy Tigra is tired of making you tender and squishy. It is time for me to start teaching you your place. Listen as your tummy is stroked and your chest kneeded, my little one."

Flare couldn't struggle. The tigress had paralized his nerves, so resistence was futile. Now he had no choice but to limply allow the tyrant to do what she wanted to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tails happily walked about the large, house sized trailor, exploring evey nook and cranny of his new living quarters, and enjoying the freedom he had been granted. He was not used to walking on all fours, nor was he worried about it. In fact, the little fox now had NOTHING to worry about.

_This feels right. I wouldn't mind this kind of life._ he thought, hopping up on a table to reach the food that had been set for him.

_Food, water, a roof over my head.._

"Two-y! Oh good you're awake! A bit stronger today are we? Excelent!" Athena said, petting the soft fur on the kit gently, so as not to infect or re-open his wounds.

_Someone kind looking out for me...__Yeah, I could get used to this...real fast._

"Two-ey, I have to go for a while, but don't worry, nothing will harm you while you stay here. Feel free to go anywhere in my two trailors, and do be careful!"

He waved a sad paw, and the houndess cuddled him gently, then set him down.

"Don't ggive me that look mister! I have a job to keep. now stay and be good!"

Tails nodded, and the houndess left. She left also a slight hole as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tigra purred as she kneeded the white belly of her hedgie, her purr draining his will ever so slowly. After hours of this treatment, Flare was more than content to stay in her grasp. The tigress smiled. All was going according to plan.

She spread out Flare on his stomach, breathing slowly in as she raised a delicate hand, pincer fingers down, and began to pluck his spines one at a time.

Flare yelped with each spine removed, and Tigra laughed merrily.

An hour later found Flare curling up in the Tigeress's cuddling grip, where she rewarded him by gripping his throat and purring savagely in her growling croon.

"Yehehesss my petty pet! You are mommy's now, oh sweet Orangey.. ...AAAALLL MOMMY'S!"


End file.
